The New Car
by Shadowwolf5
Summary: #LAST CHAPTER/CREDITS UP!!# When the Blitz Team's junky old car breaks down, they've got to buy a new one. But what happens when they can't agree on a car? That's where you came in. (voting's closed, sorry.) Please R&R. Thanks! ^_^
1. The New Car

**Shadowwolf:**  HI EVERYONE!!!  I haven't been updating a whole lot lately, and I'm very sorry.  Blame school!  Well, my dad went to test-drive a Hyundai Tiburon lately, and it gave me an idea.  So, here it is.  This might be really stupid, and probably is, so flames are okay.  This is just meant to be sort of a pointless, chuckle story.

**Brad:**  *sigh*

**Shadowwolf:**  What?

**Brad:**  Another story.  Aren't you going to finish your others?

**Shadowwolf:**  Yeah, just be patient, please.  Disclaimer:  I DON'T own Zoids, the characters, the Hyundai Tiburon, the Hummer, the Dodge Ram, the Ferrari, the Toyota Celica, the Chevy Avalanche, or ANYTHING in this story!!!  PLEASE, oh PLEASE, DON'T sue!!  Well, here it is!  Hope you enjoy!

THE NEW CAR

            As Bit drove on his way back to the Blitz Base, he noticed a nasty smell coming from their car.

            "Oh man, what is that?" He moaned as he figured on what it was, although he already knew.  There was a grinding sound, and the engine gave a hiss as the car died.

            "No!  No!  No!" Bit jumped around and cursed the broken down piece of junk.  "I've got to get these Zoid parts back to the base, and there's no way I can carry them there!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Where's Bit?" Leena asked impatiently.  "Our battle is in two hours and we need those parts!  Why do we trust him to do our shopping?" Leena asked to no one in particular as she wandered around the hangar.

            "What's wrong Leena?" Brad asked as he walked in to work on his Fox.

            "Uhhh, Bit still isn't back from the P Shop yet.  Where is that moron?" Leena sighed and stormed off to find her dad.  Brad sighed and sweatdropped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 ½ HOURS LATER

            "Bit!  What took you so long?!" Leena yelled as Bit set down the heavy Zoid parts that he'd had to carry so far.

            "Leena, just listen-"

            "I will not Bit!  We're gonna be late for our battle, and it's all your fault!"

            "Leena, the car broke down!  I couldn't fix it!" Bit argued with the demon form of Leena as Doc, Jamie, and Brad walked in.

            "What's the matter Leena?" Doc asked as he stared at Bit.

            "We're gonna be late for our battle because someone forgot to tune up our car!"

            "It's okay Leena, we just need to install the parts and take our Zoids out a few miles.  We'll be okay," Jamie tried to comfort her as he walked over to pick up the parts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            The frustrated warriors sat on the battlefield for twenty-five minutes waiting for their opponents to show up, and they never did.  The Blitz Team won by default, which was not the way they wanted to, but they had no choice.

            "Wonderful, no individual points," Brad complained on the way to the Hovercargo.

            "No kidding, and we had to install those parts in record time, and we didn't even get to use them," Jamie complained from the Hovercargo.  "But at least there won't be any work to do on the Zoids."

            "That reminds me, we've got to go get a new car today.  Who wants to come?" Doc looked up from his models.

            "ME!" Bit shouted as the Liger roared.

            "Why not, I've got nothin' better to do," Brad said while speeding up the Shadow Fox.

            "Shopping?!  I've GOT to go!" Leena shouted happily as she unconsciously fired her Wild Weasel Unit.  The Liger, Shadow Fox, and Hovercargo were hit, causing the pilots to come together to say one thing…

            "LEENA!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Wow!  Look at all the different kinds of cars!" Leena danced around the showroom, starry-eyed.

            "So, what exactly are we looking for?" Brad asked as he walked closer to a black Hummer. (My dream car, or truck thingy actually…)  "How 'bout this one?"

            "Maybe," Doc said, eying a Ferrari.  "Or maybe this one!"

            "Shouldn't we get a truck, Doc?" Bit asked as Leena ran over to a giant red truck.

            "Ooh!  Dad!  A Dodge Ram!  Imagine all of the parts we could haul in this thing!" A still eyed-eyed Leena exclaimed.

            "Yeah, but it's really bi-" Bit stopped, as his eye caught a beautiful red Hyundai Tiburon.  "Who needs a truck?!  Look at this baby!"

            "Oh boy, you guys, we really should get a truck.  We can haul things better that way, right Doc?" Jamie finished only to notice Doc sitting in the driver's seat of a shiny yellow Ferrari.  "Doc?"  Jamie sighed and turned to leave when he saw the Chevy Avalanche.  "Perfect!  Guys, come here, look!  It can be a truck or an SUV!  It's absolutely perfect!  Guys?"  Yet again, Jamie's statements fell on deaf ears.  Every member of the team was preoccupied with their own dream car.  Bit noticed that he was the only one that wanted the Tiburon, and decided that if they were going to get it, he needed someone else on his side.

            "Oh, Brad?  Why do you want that stupid military truck?"

            "What do you mean?  It's perfect, and won't break down like our old car,"

            "Right.  Don't you want to impress Naomi though?"

            "Uhhh, sure."

            "Then you need a sports car.  Just look at that beauty!" Bit pointed to the Tiburon, which Brad looked past to see the Toyota Celica.

            "Wow!  You're right Bit!  That car's beautiful!" He ran over and sat in the driver's seat of the Celica, and was gone.  Brad was off in dreamland.

            "Brad, that's not what I meant!  I meant the Tiburon!  The Tiburon!"

            "Vrrrrrrroom, vrrrrrrrrrrrooooom!" Brad was completely gone.

            "Pitiful," Bit sighed.  With the Blitz Team so crazy about different cars, it seemed like they would never get a car.

**Shadowwolf:**  So that's where you come in!!!!  I need you to vote for which car/truck you want them to get!  The choices are…

Hyundai Tiburon

Dodge Ram

Toyota Celica

Hummer

Ferrari

Chevy Avalanche

Thanks a lot.  Oh yeah, and the Hummer's in there because you never know when Brad might change his mind… *nudges Brad*

**Brad:**  I don't know, I really like the Celica.

**Shadowwolf:**  Fine.  Either way.  Well, thanks for reading, and flames ARE okay.  I understand.  Well, PLEASE vote, and the next chapter will probably be up in a week or so.  Oh yeah, if you want it to be Brad/Naomi, you might want to vote for the Hummer or Celica. ^_- Thanks to all reviewers!!! ^_^


	2. And The Winner Is

**Shadowwolf:**  Thanks to all readers, reviewers, and voters!!!!  Now, for plugs. ^_^

**_Naomi Hunter-_**Oh boy, there's a lot of good ones.  Well, I don't want to ruin anything, so I guess I'd just suggest looking her up and finding a story that you'd like.  I don't want to reveal anything!!!

**_Akili Moonwolf-_**She's Naomi Hunter's co-author, and she's got a really good fic called A Warrior's Path.  It's co-authored by Naomi, it's about a mysterious girl named Samantha, who is from a race of people I can't even pronounce. ^_^ And there's Brad/Naomi, Leon/Samantha, and lots of twists and turns.  It's VERY good!

**_liger-fangz_**_-_She writes really good stories!  There's EGFTBDWE, a really good humor/parody.  Then there's The Blitz Team Versus The Sailor Scouts? If you like Brad/Naomi, you've gotta check these out!!  She's got a great songfic out too.

I'm sure there are more, and they'll show up in my other stories. ^_^ Now, let's see what car they got…

**Brad:**  SHE FORGOT AGAIN!!!!

**Naomi:**  *sigh* She's hopeless.

**Leena:**  Let me do it!!  Disclaimer:  Shadowwolf does not own Zoids, the characters, the Hyundai Tiburon, the Ferrari, the Hummer, the Toyota Celica, the Dodge Ram, or the Chevy Avalanche.  Simply put; Shadowwolf owns NOTHING in the story!!!  Don't sue!!!

**Shadowwolf:**  Thanks.  Also; Neo Conker-PLEASE don't hunt me down!!!  Okay, now, for real this time, let's find out what car they got…

THE NEW CAR CH 2,

AND THE WINNER IS… 

            "Don't be gone too long," Doc said as he handed Brad the keys to their brand new Hummer.  As Brad walked to the garage, Bit came up behind him.

            "Man Brad, what's your problem?  I thought for sure you'd go with the Celica at least!  Jeeze, now we've got this stupid excuse for a tank!  Why'd you change your mind?" He whined.

            "I don't know, I guess it just made more sense.  Sure it was expensive, but it'll save us money on repairs.  Doc agreed, so here we are.  Is there a problem?" He replied coolly.

            "No," Bit whined, "I'm gonna start saving money to get my own car!" Brad burst into uncontrollable laughter as Bit walked off.

            "What's so funny?"

            "It's just that you never get your share of the prize money, and the thought of you saving what you don't have was just too funny."

            "Right…" Bit sulked off.  _Ahh, finally I can just leave the team behind, and head out to Romeo City by myself…_ Brad thought as he started the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Brad?" Naomi answered the door, "What brings you here?" Brad simply walked out of the way and gestured toward the shiny black Hummer.

            "Wow…that's a nice car.  When'd you guys get it?" Naomi asked as they ran over and looked at it.

            "We got it yesterday.  Our old truck broke down."

            "So, what are you guys gonna do with it?"

            "Carry Zoid parts, go into town, pick up and impress friends," Brad replied casually.  "So, where do you wanna go?"

**Shadowwolf:** Okay, there I did it.  Sorry, kind of false advertisement on the Brad/Naomi part.  This is actually all I had planned from the start. ^_^;; Sometimes I just can't get what I want to say out of my head in a good way.  Well, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and voted.  Sorry to those who didn't get the car they wanted.  It was a vote though and majority won.  Also sorry to those who suggested cars, but I'd already had some set and didn't want to confuse people.  Thanks to…

**_Chad_**

**_Neo Conker_**

**_Spectral_**

**_Sakura Courage Solo_**

**_The Crimson Comet_**

**_Naomi Hunter_**

**_Shiro Amayagi_**

**_Life is but a Dream 2000_**

**_Zinou_**

**_Sailor Zi_**

**_RPGirl_**

**_fire fox_**

**_liger-fangz_**

**_SSJ Rakasha_**

Thatch Kotek 

(Sorry Thatch, it just won't bold or italicize… -_-)

And I'm sorry if I spelled anyone's name wrong. ^_^;;

**Bit:**  Well, that sucked.  We didn't get the Tiburon.

**Leena:**  Oh who cares about your stupid shark thing, we needed a Dodge Ram!

**Doc:**  *playing with models* We should've gotten a red Blade Liger like Leon's!

**Shadowwolf:**  -_-;; Right.  Just so ya know,

2nd place- Avalanche and the Ram

3rd place- Celica

4th place- Ferrari

And the Tiburon got no votes.  Thanks again!  And if school doesn't kill me (I don't know…) there will hopefully be updates on my other fics!  Oh, and this is dedicated to liger-fangz, who has been really nice to me, and is a great author besides!  ^_-


End file.
